The Seating Charts
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Hermione stopped, then shook her head. "I just meant-never mind. I mean-well-Harry, I was thinking. I wouldn't change anything from making friends with you and fighting at the Ministry and saving Sirius and getting to the Stone and just everything. I wouldn't. Would you?"


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or Hermione, or Harry, or Mrs. Weasley or Ron. Or anything else of any concern. Or not...?

This is like kind of a mix between a Harry:Hermione story and a friendship-y tribute thingy. I thought I could make it could but I just started writing and it's one in the morning and... Well... I got carried away. I know I usually do light, happy, holy stories, and I do intend to do one of those today, but this is more depressing. I'm sorry!

* * *

Hermione Granger sat on the floor of the Weasley kitchen, sorting invitations from seating charts. Privately, she found this wedding business very confusing and some of it unnecessary.

"What are you doing?" Harry sat down next to her. He looked as if he was trying to start an important conversation.

Hermione shrugged. "Working. What about you?"

Harry shrugged, too. "I'm done, and I don't figure Mrs. Weasley needs me every second. I'll tell her in a second I'm ready for another life-changing job."

Hermione laughed quietly. "I'm sure she'll stop, once she realises she's being ridiculous. She's trying to be all protective, I get that, but doesn't she understand we have to go?"

Harry didn't nod. Instead, he looked uncomfortable. "Hermione," he started. "I know you said you both considered it, and you think I'M being ridiculous to stop you. But I just don't know-I mean, you don't HAVE to go with me. Don't you understand how dangerous this is? Because I don't think you do. I really don't."

Of course. Hermione bit her lip and let the silence fill the kitchen for a moment. Harry didn't fill the silence, and Hermione sighed. "Harry," she said slowly, "we do understand. Very much. But there's something you have to understand. We're permanently tied to you. We want to be with you, to help you. We've wanted that since our first year. If we just backed out when it got to be dangerous, we would have left ages ago. But we didn't, because we want to help, Harry. We want to be with you, because we know you can't work alone. We know you can't so everything by yourself. We know you, Harry. Please, try to understand."

Hermione stared at Harry, but he didn't meet her gaze. Hermione felt her heart crumble with millions of wishes. Wishes that she was a first or second year again. Hermione wondered whet she would do if she'd known this would happen. If she'd known about Horcrux hunting and hiding from Death Eaters and the misery of being so afraid always. Maybe she'd have left. Gone home.

No. As Hermione looked at Harry - her best friend, her best, best, BEST friend, she knew that she wouldn't change anything. That she needed Harry and Ron, and they needed her. "Harry?" she said softly.

Harry nodded. He looked taken aback by her previous words. "Yes, Hermione?"

Hermione stopped, then shook her head. "I just meant-never mind. I mean-well-Harry, I was thinking. I wouldn't change anything from making friends with you and fighting at the Ministry and saving Sirius and getting to the Stone and just everything. I wouldn't. Would you?"

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. "No," he said. "I wouldn't. But it's complicated. You know it's not just black and white. You know there's not just Voldemort and us and Horcruxes. There's so much more. And it's that stuff I'm afraid of for you."

Hermione knew whet he meant. She knew the things he meant, because she too was afraid of them. For herself, for Harry, for Ron, for her parents, for everyone she knew and loved and trusted. But they didn't make things different. "But that's everywhere," she said carefully. "There's no escaping that. And we have to be brave."

Like Harry didn't know about bravery. Like he didn't understand about going on through your fear. But this was them. Her and Ron. And she didn't know how he could see they could take care of themselves.

"Hermione-"

But Hermione held up her hand and sorted the final seating chart. "Harry, we're coming."

Hermione stood up and hurried towards the stairs. But though Hermione felt proud as she flounced away, she felt guilty somehow. And like something wasn't right.

"Hermione!" Harry called her back. He was almost smiling, she could see. "Okay."

Hermione opened her eyes wide and burst out laughing. As she ran at Harry, hugging him and skipping around, she said, "I knew you'd agree."

"If only," Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

I know it was a bit weird, with it being kind of repetitive and the ending was happy but the rest was sad and... Again, really sorry! But I hope you liked it, and please review!


End file.
